Amakusa Shirō
, Amakusa Shirou, , |traits= Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Lawful・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - God's Resolution (False) C++= }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 1 turn. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 300% |l2= 400% |l3= 450% |l4= 475% |l5= 500% |chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |c1= 30% |c2= 40% |c3= 50% |c4= 60% |c5= 70% }} |-| Rank EX= Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their critical attack chance for 3 turns. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 400% |l2= 500% |l3= 550% |l4= 575% |l5= 600% |chargeeffect= Crit Chance - |c1= 30% |c2= 40% |c3= 50% |c4= 60% |c5= 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |5}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases Party’s damage to Undead and Demon enemies by 20% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Gawain. *He is the first Servant to have two Extra attack animations. **Ending a Brave Chain with a card that leaves Amakusa in close range will give the animation that does 4 hits, and ending it with a card that leaves him in long range will give the animation that does 6 hits. The long-range Extra attack generates more stars and NP gauge than the close range one. **Both Extra Animation hit counts were fixed to 7 hits on 24 February 2016 Update. *His Stage 1 Saint Graph depicts him holding a Black Key whereas his in-game sprite holds the Miike Tenta Mitsuyo instead. Images Saint Graphs= ashirou1.png|Stage 1 ashirou2.png|Stage 2 ashirou3.png|Stage 3 ashirou4.png|Stage 4 Ashirouaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Amakusaicon.png|Stage 1 AmakusaShirouStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AmakusaShirouStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AmakusaShirouFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S093 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S093 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S093 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Shirousprite1.png|Stage 1 Shirousprite2.png|Stage 2 Shirousprite3.png|Stage 3 S093 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S093 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S093 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo093.png|NP Logo Amakusa_weapon.png|Miike Tenta Mitsuyo and Black Key Sprite |-| Expression Sheets= Amakusa_1.png|Stage 1 Amakusa_2.png|Stage 2 Amakusa_3.png|Stage 3 Amakusa_avenger_sheet.png| ver. (Shimosa Story Only) |-| Craft Essences= CE0387.png|A Moment of Silence 539.png|Church-Styled Handmade Cookies (Valentine CE) Detective Edmond.png|Detective Edmond ~Spring Equinox Travelogue~ CE689.png|A Prayer for the Sword, A Wish for Life The_Moment_of_Destruction-temp.png|The Moment of Peace CE990.png|Detective Edmond ~True Mastermind Arc~ |-| Others= AmakusaShirouIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Konoe Ototsugu Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:Japanese Servants Category:Shimosa